tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Love Mikey/Different demention stories, Rise of turtles part 1 my version.
Have you ever wondered about a different demention of turtles? Maybe girl ones? Well this is about them. This is my demention and version of tmnt episodes. Enjoy! First characters. I do not own tmnt. Thats the turtles. here are some others. Splintra: Sensei. Andy O'neil: Ninja in training and friend. Cassidy Jones: Friend and Tomboy. Kira O'neil: Psychologist and Andy's mother. Ice cream puppy: Male pet. Oraka Saki/Shredder: Arch enemy. Sheva/Fishgirl. Lina Bradford/Catpound. Eric: Andy's friend. RISE OF THE TURTLES PART ! It started in the sewers. Rhonda/Donna/Milly/ and Lilly were training. Milly: Oh yea! Millicent is on the move! You don't know what to do! *Dodging Lilly* I'm here, I'm there! I could be anywhere!!! How do you stop what you can't even see!? Lilly: *Stabs in stomach with Twin Tessen* Like that. Milly: *On Floor breathing heavily* Good one Lilly. Donna: *Spins bo staff* Rhonda: *Cracks neck* Alright Donna. Put the staff down and no one gets hurt. Donna: Uh you said that last time Rhonda, then you hurt me. Rhonda: Yea...But less then i would have! Donna: Yea right. *starts fighting but Rhond dodges every move* Rhonda: *Takes staff and breaks in half* Donna: *Blinks* Should have dropped the staff? Rhonda: *Smirks* Should have dropped the staff. *Starts hitting Donna with staff* Donna: Ok ok! I'm down! Rhonda/Lilly get ready to fight. Lilly: Onegai Shimasu. Rhonda: Whatever ya say. *Starts fighting* Minute later. Rhonda: *Trips with kusarigama* Ha! Nice try. Splintra: YAME! You all did very well. Rhonda: But i did better. Splintra: This is about self improvement Rhondaky, it is not about winning and losing. Rhonda: I know sensei, but i won, and they lost. *Smirks in success* Splintra: *Pinches painful pressure point on Rhonda's neck. Rhonda: Ah ah ah! But whats really important is that we all did our best! (Crying) GOOD JOB EVERYONE!! *Splintra lets go* Ah! Splintra: Hehehehe. Theme song plays (My version) Teenage mutat ninja turtles! Teenage mutant ninja turtles! Teenage mutant ninja turtles! Heroes in a half shell! Turtle power! Here we go its the lean green ninja team. On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things. So extreme out the sewers like lazer beams. Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza queens. Can't these radical girls. The secret of the ooze made the chosen few. Emerge from the shadows to make there moves. The good girls win bad girls lose. Lillian she's the leader in blue. Does anything it takes to get her ninjas through. Donnaline she's a fellow has a way with machines. Rhondaky has the most attitude on the team. Millicent, she's one of a kind and you know just where to find her during party time. Master Splintra taught them every single skill they need to be one lean mean green incredible team. Teenage mutant ninja turtles. Teenage mutant ninja turtles. Teenage mutant ninja turtles. Heroes in a half shell! Turtle power! Back to the show! Everyone: *Sitting at table eating Algee and worms.* Milly: *Stirring pot* There's a little more algee and worms left if anyone wants it! Anyone? Anyone? Lilly: No thanks. Rhonda: I'm good. Donna: All yours. Milly: Well. I guess no one left room for, Cake! *Shows cake* Donna: It is cake!! Rhonda: *Disapointedly* Made of algee....and worms. Lilly: Whats the frosting? Milly: You don't wanna know....HAPPY MUTATION DAY! Everyone: HAPPY MUTATION DAY!!! Splintra: Ah yes. 15 years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families. Milly: Tell us the story master Splintra! Splintra: Millicent, i have already told you many times! MIlly: Please! PLEEEASE!!!! *Rhonda covers Milly's mouth* Rhonda: Please. Its the only way to shut Milly up! Splintra: Alright. Many years ago i was walking out the pet store with four baby turtles. Milly: That was us! Splintra: Yes. No interruptions! I passed a strange woman on the street. Something felt off about her. I decided to follow. I was discovered and fought them. When i did one of the woman dropped a canister of green ooze. It splattered on me and you four, and we became who we are now! That was the beginning of our life together! It was the mysterious substance in this can that made us who we are today. Milly: *Snatching canister and hugging it* Dad! Lilly: So sensei. Now that we're 15 i think we're finally ready to go up to the surface. Don't you? Splintra: Yes.. Everyone else: YAY!!! Splintra: And no. Rhonda: I hate when she does that! Splintra: You have grown powerful. But you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your abilities wisely. Donna: So sensei. Isn't that just no? Splintra: Yes...and no. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes. Donna: Aha! So in order for us to gain wisdom we have to make the mistakes so we can go! Splintra: No. Donna: And yes? Splintra: *sternly* No! Lilly: Sensei. We know your trying to protect us but we can't stay here our whole lives! Splintra: *Thinks and then sees turtles with puppy eyes and sighs* You may go, Tonight! Milly: Booyakasha! High three! *Everyone does high three* In living room. LIlly: *Watching space heroes* Captain Rhyme on movie: Ms. Crankshine, status report! Crankshine: Status?! I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!! *Gets slapped in face bye Captain Rhyme* Thank you captain. Lilly: *Miimicking captain Rhyme* Ladies, i have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesistation my orders must be carried out without question! Rhonda: *Reading comic* You know this show is stupid right? Lilly: Space heroes is a great show. And Captain Rhyme is a great hero. And someday i'm gonna be just like her! Rhonda: Well you do like to hear yourself talk so your on your way! Milly and Donna run into room. Milly: Its go time! All turtles: Get weapons ready. Splintra: You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times! Turtles: Aye sensei! *Goes to leave* Splintra: Stay in shadows! Turtles: Aye sensei! *Goes to leave* Splintra: Don't talk to strangers! Turtles: Aye sensei! *Goes to leave again* Splintra: Everyone is a stranger! Turtles: *Annoyed* Aye sensei. *Almost gets out door* Splintra: Make sure to go before you leave, the restrooms up there are horrible! Turtles: Sensei! Splintra: *Sighs* Good luck my daughters. *All turtles run out* LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE STREET!! *Sighs* Up top. All the turtles walk out and look at the gross city. Milly: Its beautiful! Lilly: The city is just full of possibliities! There could be an adventure around this corner! *looks at corner* Or this one! *Looks at other one* There isn't but there could be! Donna: *Looks in window* Look at all the computers! *Gasps* Is that the next generation cadmeum processor quantum incryption!? Rhonda: *Sarcastic* I don't know Donna! Is it?! Donna: IT IS!! Milly: Guys guys! *Points at one of those light up moving windows* Check this out! Its a hand made out of light! Now its an eye. Now its a hand again! Now its an eye! A hand! *Is grabbed on neck and dragged away bye Rhonda* THE EYE!!! Donna: Where to next? A pizza delivery motorcycle drives up. Pizza delivery girl: *stares at turtles* Huh?! Rhonda: *Smirks* OOGA BOOGA! *makes scary face* Pizza delivery girl: *SCREAMS and drives off dropping a pizza behind* Lilly: We're to exposed out here. Up there! *Points at roof* Milly: Hmm? *Picks up pizza and brings to roof* Roof. Milly: *Showing them pizza box* Pizzay? Donna: Should we open it? Lilly: Careful! It could be dangerous! Rhonda: *Rolls eyes and opens box* Donna: I thinks it food. Rhonda: Its not like any food i've ever seen! Milly: I'll try it! *Eats piece and brain explodes then eats all* Umm its horrible. I'll take the rest. Turtles: No way! *Fights over pizza. Milly: I LOVE IT UP HERE! Later on roofs. Turtles: *Running on roofs* OH YEA WOOHOO!!! *stopping* Lilly: Alright lets go home. Donna: Wait look! *Points to teenage boy with red hair. Hearts appear in eyes.* He's the most handsome boy i've ever seen! Rhonda: Isn't he the only boy you've ever seen? Donna: My point still stands! Truck drives in front of teenage boy and his mother. Identical ladies and one gangster lady jumps out and grabs them. Donna: We gotta save them! Lilly: Splintra's instructions! Stay out of sight....and bathrooms!! Rhonda: I thought you wanted to be a hero! Since when do heroes ask for permission? LIlly: They don't but..... Donna: Well i'm going! *Jumps down with Rhonda and Milly: Lilly: Sighs and jumps down. Andy: HELP!! Ms. O'neil: Oof! *gets thrown in truck* Rhonda: Hey! *Punches identical lady but it doesn't effect her.* Still standing huh? Everyone starts fighting but not as a team and the boy and his mom ends up taken. Donnie: *Groans* Huh?! *sees boy in truck with mouth taped* THEY GOT THEM!! *Lilly Rhonda, and Donna run after truck. Milly: *Groaning and getting up* HUh? *Sees identical girl* Oh yea?! You think your tough enough to stand up to my hot Manriki's of fury?! *TIes manriki around and pulls but can't pull hner down. Manriki is taken.* I see. AHHHHHHHH! *Runs away but is chased into alley* PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *takes out other manriki and accidently ties around ladies face then pulls off piece of face revealing robot* Huh? *Brain pops out of robots chest and jumps on head* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs around banging head. Brain finally comes off and crawls away* GUYS!! *runs to sisters* Your never gonna believe this! That dudette! She had a brain!! Lilly: We all have brains Milly. Donna: Not all of us. Milly: IN OUR CHESTS?! Lilly: No Milly not in our chests. MIlly: YOUR NOT LISTENING!!! *Gets slapped bye lilly* Did you just slap me?! Lilly: I was trying to calm you down. Milly: HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO CALM ME DOWN!? Donna: I think she is delusional. Milly: Just. Just come on! *Runs to alley but no one is there* Gone?! *Turns and looks at sister who walk away. Walks with sadly* Sewers. Splintra: So your inability to work together aloud them to get away?! Rhonda: Well maybe if i didn't have to waste time arguing with hero girl i could have saved them! Lilly: Hey! If you hadn't gotten in my way, i could have don it! *looks at Donna* And you went flying off on your own! How smart was that?! Donna: Well it would have workd if someone, *turns to milly* Hadn't tripped me with her Manriki!! Milly: Well...None of this would have happedn if.....Somebody hadn't trusted us to go out there in the first place!! *Everyone looks at Master Splintra* Oh i'm sorry. Splintra: No Millicent. You are right. Milly: I am? Others: She is?! Splintra: You were not fully prepares for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals not as a team. and as your teache your mother, i am to blame. perhaps in another year we can try again! Donna: Another year!? Has everybody forgotten people were kidnapped?! They don't have a year!! We have to do something! You weren't there! You should have seen the way that boy looked in my eyes, he was scared and he was on me! Us! To save him! Splintra: *Looks at picture* Yes! You must save him! Lilly: I agree but we weren't exactly a well oiled machine! Milly: Like the robot with the brain thingy! Rhonda: Give it up! Splintra: Hmm if you are to fight more affectively you need a leader. Lilly: Can i be leader? Rhonda: You?! Why should you be leader i beat you! Donna: Ahem i am ten times smartet then the both of you. Milly: I think i should be leader! *Everyone stares at her* I don't have a reason, i just think it would be cool. Splintra: This is difficult. I will meditate on it. *Goes in room comes out second later* Its Lillian. Lilly: No hard feelings right? Rhonda: Ugh! *Storms out. Later on a roof* Milly: Explain to me one more time what we're doing here. LIlly: That building has the same logo as the van! So one of the kidnappers will come out eventually! And when she does we will make her tell us where they took the prisoners! They will be here any second! Two hours later. Rhonda: SEE THEY AREN'T COMING!! Lilly: I wouldn't be so sure! Rhonda: THey just pullled up didn't they? Gangster girl: *Walks out of van* Turtles: *Attack but lose. They chase her and run behind wall. Lilly gives weird signs. Rhonda: I don't know what that means! Lilly: Go around back! Milly: Just say that next time everyone goes back and kicks gangster girl making her fall.* Canister of ooze rolls out of van. Milly: *looks at can* Dad?! Episode ends. SORRY ITS SUPER LONG PROBBLY ABOUT 22 MINUTES XD LOL!!! SORRY AGAIN!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts